kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
April and Luke Romance
"I'm sorry about you and Buddy and I'm sorry you're hurting right now, I'm sorry that I never had the courage to say this before now and I'm sorry that this is the worst time imaginable but, April, I love you. I've always loved you. I always will." ''-''Luke to April in Jump Then Fall Luke and April (Or, Luril) is a newly formed pairing on the archive created by IAmIngridHearMeRoar and april the girl who was on fire which is an OC relationship based on real life April's relationship with her real life boyfriend, Luke. It's planned for Luril to be paired up with Bami and Ingnando in future stories. The first story with hinted Luril in it is Shaping Our Destinies, but it will also play a key role in Jump Then Fall and Not Your Ordinary High School. History "How do you two know each other anyway?!" "The better question is how don't we know each other, Buddy!" ''-''Buddy and April discussing her relationship with Luke. April and Luke (Along with Ingrid) are said to be best friends, and have been since the first grade. However, it is also said that they have known each other since they were born (when their mothers were in a yoga/aerobics class together. Despite this fact, it's assumes that they were destined to be best friends when they grew up since their mothers were best friends growing up as well. Luke and April (And Ingrid) are all reform Jews and all have Jewish family located in Iceland. April and Luke were best friends when they were young and they could trust each other with anything and everything. Luke and April also enjoyed singing together and making music vieos together, which a lot of people found insanely cute, but Luke and April didn't see. The Romance Begins? "I know you like her, you know you like her, EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE HER BUT HER. This is the part where you go and win her heart, stoopid!!" '-Ingrid to Luke about his crush on April.' April and Luke's relationship was one sided for a very long time, mainly focusing on Luke's "hopeless romantic" crush on her. Luke was by far the most patient of all of April's boyfriends or crushes and was very considerate of her feelings. He didn't try to push a relationship on her when he knew she didn't feel the same way. It wasn't until the summer before their freshman year of college that Luke finally admitted that he was in love wtih her, to which April replied that she loved him as well. Sadly, Luke ended up going to SDSU (San Diego State University) and April ended up at Julliard, and April didn't want to have to deal with a long distance relationship, much to Luke's dissapointment, but agreement. After their years of college, April and Luke both came back to Virginia and met up again, realizing that they were still in love with each other, and neither of them had moved on. They began a relationship and it wasn't long until Luke proposed to April, which she of course said yes to. Wedding "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine." ''-''Luke to April at the wedding. Luke and April were married in a traditional Jewish wedding ceremony at the Virginia Beach Country Club. April wore a romantic taffeta gown featuring multiple layers of dreamy gossamer tulle, reminiscent of cascading rose petals. The re-embroidered lace and crystal beaded bodice with rose detail added an elegant touch to the dress fit for a princess. Ingrid Martinez was April's maid of honor and Jake Dickson was Luke's best man. Other bridesmaids included Kami Drilovsky, Morgan Utsukushii, Layne Prescott and Dana Martinez. ---- Future for Luril?? "I have news!" "Me too" "I got a job transfer to Hawaii!" "I'm pregnant!" '-Luke and April on their future. ' The day after Luke and April's one year wedding anniversary, Luke got his job transfer and April discovered she was pregnant. The two quickly sold their house and of course, invited Ingrid to go with them to Hawaii, as long as she didn't stay in their house for too long. As a suprise gift, Ingrid signed the two up for House Hunters on HGTV, and they found their perfect house, a two story, 5 bedroom beach house, which April's parents graciously donated to (mainly to get April far away from them . . .) Nine months later, April gave birth to healthy triplets, Tatum Ingrid, Regan Kamilla-Morgan and Spencer Layne Prescott. Luke and April raised their daughters in their Jewish faith, as well as adapting to a few of the Hawaiian Gods and Goddess' for fun stories to tell the kids growing up. Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Triplets Category:Males Category:April and Luke's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's In-Laws